Seasprin Boarding School
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: You are a new student and meet a whole bunch of people from Kingdom Hearts and Hetalia. Status: ACCEPTING OC'S ARE CLOSED FOR NOW!
1. InformationForm

GAH! The first one got deleted, because I accidentally pressed the back button! GRRR! I don't feel like typing it over. But if I do, I'll redo this. It came with an intro from the principal too! GRRR!

I will explain how I will do this AGAIN!

This is a Kingdom Hearts and Hetalia crossover in a school setting! I will allow FOUR OC's in the beginning! I may need more, and when that happens I'll let you know! The First person to Submit their form to me VIA PM NOT REVIEW, will be MY oc's roommate! I will decide which group you belong in! Whether it'd be Gakuen Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts! If you have a problem with the group you are in, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I want all my readers to be happy and a part of this project with me! I think I got it now... To The form and remember SEND IT TO ME VIA PM NOT REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE FOR FEEDBACK!

Name:

Age:

Looks: ( use a Link if you can't describe your oc!)

Personality:

Grade:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite lunch food?:

Favorite Drink: (CAN NOT BE ALCOHOLIC!)

Favorite character (If any) in each group:

Least Favorite character in each group:

Crush for each group?: (This is not required but I would like to know!)

I believe that is it! Message me with Info and as soon as I get at least TWO people, I'll start the story!


	2. The four characters

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE GOTTEN! I WILL NOT BE ACCPETING ANYMORE UNTIL I NEED MORE! THANK YOU!

Name- Fiona Onixwing.  
Age- 14.  
Looks- Over 5'5 tall, with hazelnut brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and large eyes the same color. Almost always wears black, but rarely wears make-up.  
Personality- An easily annoyed girl that at first seems really mature, but is actually an anonymous prankster that loves sarcasm. Has a simple catchprase of "Shut Up." Is insanly smart for someone her age.  
Grade- 12.  
Likes- reading, sarcasm, hitting idiots in the back of the head, ninjas, and karate.  
Dislikes- idiots, annoying/obnoxious people, people in general, and certain little brothers. Favorite lunch food- ravioli and Tic-Tacs. (I have a weird addiction to them.)  
Fav drink- Tea.  
Fav Character- Roxas, and S. Italy.  
Least Fav Character- Xemnas, and Austria.  
Crush- Roxas, and Russia.  
**TEAM: GAKUEN HETALIA**

Name: Cordelia Heavensbrook  
Nickname: Lia, Deli  
Age: 15  
Grade: 9 (sorry, don't know the english school system, but usually students from age 14-15 visit the ninth grade in germany, if that helps)  
Looks: dark brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes  
Personality: often uses harsh words, but is actually shy and a helpful person, is in the library club  
Favorite subject: history  
Likes: historical novels with a hint of romance, good stories  
Dislikes: soda drinkes (for example fanta, cola, etc.), eggplant, bullies, people who treat books badly  
Favorite lunch food: everything with molten cheese  
Favorite Drink: orange juice  
Favorite character in each group: Russia, Kairi  
Crush for each group: S. Italy/ Romano, Ventus  
**TEAM: KINGDOM HEARTS**

Name: Hannah B. Hutton (AKA Colorado)

Age: She appears to be 17, but she's as old as... well, however old Colorado is XD

Personality: She's rather sweet, extremely friendly, and outgoing. She always remembers to include someone on a event, and gives out equal attention to all her friends. (which means she always notices Canada :3) She has a heavy grudge against Spain, her former adoptive brother, but does not hate him. If she doesn't know you, she'll be shy and quiet, or if you're mean to her in anyway, be ready to get attacked by a girl with a battle-axe.

Grade: Whatever grade Ramono or America's in xP

Looks: She's generally seen, for casual clothing, in a blue, red, white, or yellow hoodie-sweater-or-whatever you wanna call it, and just regular jeans with torn wholes on the knees. She has long, pretty dark brown hair with a unnatural (though it is VERY natural) bright red streak. She has bangs styled in a cowlick, and has an italian curl sticking out of the right side of her head.

Fav. Charries from each group: Riku, America, and Romano :3

Least Fav. Charrie from each group: Axel and France

Crushes from each group: Either America or Romano.

Fav. Food: She has a large taste in seafood and spanish dishes, but other than that, she'll eat anything that actually tastes good. If you give her something to eat that's totally disgusting, and expect her to eat it, she'll just sit there and stare at the food, or just go and walk off in silence.

Fav. Drink: MOUNTAIN DEW :D

Likes: LOVES cats, her pet Bighorned Sheep, America, her fellow states, the Italian Brothers, the Asain countries, America, anyone who's a friend, drawing, drawing, and more drawing! :D (Did I mention drawing? :3)

Dislikes: Anything/anyone who acts like a total douche (she'll attempt murder on those people XD), dogs, fire, and Spain (kinda). Oh yeah, and bad food. Makes her nautious.

**TEAM: GAKUEN HETALIA**

((THIS ONE IS MY CHARACTER!))

Name- Makana Graves (I AM using my real name! There's a explination for that!).  
Age- 18.  
Looks- About 5'4 tall, with Ginger/ red hair that reaches her shoulder blades, and medium/small eyes in the color Brown with a black ring. loads of freckles.  
Grade- 12.  
Likes- reading, writing, and drawing.  
Dislikes- Perverts, people who tease her or bully her.  
Favorite lunch food- Gumbo, and fruit salad  
Fav drink- Soda.  
Fav Character- Ventus and America.  
Least Fav Character- Xemnas, and France.  
Crush- America and Riku.  
**TEAM: KINGDOM HEARTS**


	3. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Roommate

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well hello everyone! Thank you to those who have entered their OC's! I will Now start this story! (I'm copying and pasting the Middle Earth story I got! But I'll edit it of course!)

Chapter one: Meeting the Roommate

Makana watched in awe at her new school, it was huge and it had different buildings that were huge as well. She stood outside of the front entrance, her rare orange/red color hair blowing in the wind. Her brown eyes fixated on the huge clock a few feet above the front doors. 11:36 AM it said.

It's a rich school. You pay handsomely for the tuition unless you had a scholarship. But this was no University, even though it looked like one. Makana had a scholarship for creative writing. She is a very skilled story teller. Everyone who read it said you feel like you're actually there.

With a deep breath, Makana walked in through the doors, carrying two large and heavy suitcases. To the right of the main hallway was the front office. She hadn't gotten her room stuff yet, nor her schedule of her classes. So, she decided to stop there. Once she entered, she saw a lady typing out some things on a computer. Makana cleared her throat and the woman looked up.

"Ah, yes, darling, what can I do for you?" the lady said.

"My name is Makana Graves; I'm new here," Makana informed the middle aged woman.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Graves, we have you on our filing system!" the woman exclaimed with glee in her voice.

She turned around and opened the top file cabinet and rummaged through the file folders.

"Aha! Here you are, dear, This is your map of the school, your room number, your room key, and your schedule for your classes, which are about to end in a few minutes." She said as she handed Makana three papers and one item to her. She grabbed them and said.

"Thank you, have a good day," Makana said.

"You too, honey," The woman said as Makana opened the door.

With her suitcases she headed outside and walked towards the dorms. According to her map, it was just at the left of the main building. She entered one of the dorm building at was supposed to house her, and traveled upstairs. She found her dorm at last, turns out, it was on the second floor, a ways away from the stairs but she found it nonetheless. She inserted her key into the lock. When it clicked, she turned the knob and went inside with her bags. She closed the door with her foot and looked around, dropping her bags gently while doing so.

The room itself had white walls, two twin beds parallel to each other against the wall. On the end of the bed, close to the door, were two identical desks. Between the desk and the bed, was a dresser drawer. And in front of the beds, between a large window, were two bathrooms. The right side of her was already taken. How did she know this? Well, the desk has a desktop computer on it, along with some photos on it. The wall that the bed was a against had Posters of things you weren't quite sure about, accept for the US map. And the sheets were white.

_The left side it is,_ Makana thought. She went to her bed and sat on it. It may _look_ uncomfortable, but it really was! The mattress felt like a temper pedic. She sighed in relief. She decided to unpack a little and get settled in. She placed both suitcases on the amazing bed, when, all of a sudden, the door knob was turning.

The door opened to reveal a average sized person with long dark brown hair with an unusual cowlick of her bangs and her hair also had a curl that stuck out weirdly. It was Female, which was a relief. But Makana seemed awkward around her somehow. She had a different uniform on too.

"Um… Do I have the wrong room?" Makana said aloud which broke the other girl's chain of thought. Makana double checked her room number, it was exactly the same as the one on the door.

"Nope! You're Makana Graves, Right?"

"Yes..."

"Then I'm right, you have the RIGHT room!" She smiled really wide at Makana.

"Oh, well, okay then..."

"You're shy, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Makana asked her and they both laughed.

"Well my name is Hannah B. Hutton! But you can call me Colorado!"

Then, Makana, understood. Hannah was in a red plaid uniform and a blue jacket. She was representing a State! Makana just stood there.

"You look weird!" Colorado laughed.

"Oh, sorry... I suppose you're in the Gakuen Hetalia group?"

The two groups, Kingdom Hearts and Gakuen Hetalia, were separated due to too much confusion. Though only this year, they allowed two of different groups to be in a dorm together. Makana was in group Kingdom Hearts.

"That's right! Why else would You call me Colorado?" Hannah said as she walked over to her bed to sit on it.

"So, where's you're computer?" Colorado asked.

"Oh, it's in my bag..." Makana opened her bag to reveal a bunch of clothes and a laptop, along with the laptop charger.

"Oh my gosh! You have a NETBOOK!?"

"Uhm... yeah?"

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Oh... thank you!" Makana smiled.

"So when are the lessons?" Makana asked.

"Their over for today but since it was the first day of fall semester, we have no homework... so you're good!" Hannah smiled at her Roommate.

"Oh I see, then!" Makana smiled back.

"Seems like this'll be an interesting year... we're getting a LOT of new students!" Hannah said as she looked out the big window in the center. Makana joined her and they both giggled.

Yup... that's it! Let's hope I get reviews! Reviews = Love! Please spread them!


End file.
